Kurama's children
by Koomahana
Summary: (Time travel) Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are sent to the past through the kiyobi's power, but there's a price! the four women will cease to be human and there's a fifty-fifty chance that their memories will be erased. now let's see how many life's they influence...
1. Chapter 1: Half Breeds

**Kurama's children**

Chapter 1: unthinkable

* * *

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are sent to the past through the kiyobi's power, but there's a price! the four women will cease to be human and there's a fifty-fifty chance that their memories will be erased. Now let's see how many life's they influence, and could there be change in the wind or is that my imagination?

…

* * *

….

Chapter 1: Unthinkable

…

* * *

…

"We have to save her!" the blond boy cried out, "Please! I'll do anything, but the village can't survive without her!" his azure eyes full of tears and pain his voice was pleading, "We have to save her!"

"Stupid brat," the giant fox chided softly, "She is not the only one the village can't survive without." The boy looked down at the pile of obviously female bodies that where at his feet, one had long blue black hair, one short pale blond, one long brown hair and one with choppy pink hair. It was only their hair that made them identifiable to the young blond man as everything else was a burnt crisp. The giant fox beside him lifted his head to stare out over the devastation and destruction around them; their war was as good as done and not in their favor.

"There is only one thing that I can do left," the fox said as he lowered his head to the young man, "We will not survive, but they will… is that okay?" the blond man looked down at the faintly breathing forms of the bodies at his feet, gritting his teeth the young man sat down next to the body with dark blue-black hair, tears gathering in his eyes as his hand brushed at the woman's stomach.

"I love you," the man whispered to the woman softly, he snapped around to look up at the fox, "Whatever it takes! Please save them!" the fox nodded his head, lying down and curling around the five human figures on the ground the fox concentrated.

"I will send them back to the founders," the fox said softly, "I'll do my best, but I doubt they'll remember everything… or remember what it's like to be human."

"What do you mean by that?" the young man asked softly as the fox's crimson chakura swirled around the four women as if in a protective embrace.

"They will be demons in human form…" the fox answered, "let us pray they do not loose themselves…"

"Thank you Kurama…" the boy said as his own chakura left his body and joined the fox's ever growing crimson energy. "Thank you…" a tear fell from his right eye as he smiled gratefully up at the fox.

"Naruto…" the fox whispered softly as the boy slowly faded from his sight, "they will be my own daughters…" he closed his eyes and tucked himself in tighter around the four women. Suddenly the fox began to glow brightly, almost as bright as the sun, but then it was like he began fading from existence because little tufts of his fur began to fall from his being; like the falling petals of a flower or the softly glowing embers of a large fire slowly dying. First his fur stated to turn to ashes then his physical body started to decay and quickly became a glowing torrent of crimson and gold embers swirling around each other almost lazily.

Those last few survivors who could still breathe watched the scene unfold before them with a mix of horror, pride and amazement, they watched as the fox slowly ceased to exist and the swirling chakura suddenly exploded outwards from its once tightly coiled orb like a bomb hitting a calm ocean's surface. As soon as the bright lights faded from view and the last of the survivors passed with an almost mocking grin on his face, he heard the furious roar of his enemy.

…

* * *

…

Era of the first great war

…

* * *

…

"Enough already!" a voice snapped out, the woman snapped around and glared furiously at her argumentative teammates. "We're only a re-con team; we need only to see what's going on! So get a grip on your selves!" there was one man with brown hair and eyes, one with graying black hair and watchful blue-black eyes and the last man had yellow hair and blue eyes, a mustachios grin stretched across his face. "Shirou, Daichi, Arata," the woman growled out in order her voice full of warning, "Don't even think—" suddenly a screech howled out in the air, sounding almost human; too bad the four knew it to be a dyeing dear, they had passed it on their search earlier.

"They're worried about the people disappearing on the roads but not about the strange disappearances of animals in the forest!" one man complained loudly, his brown eyes wide as he glanced around the forest nervously, "what if it's a horde of man eating beats? Or mentally deranged sociopaths? Or –"

"Then I guess it's a good thing that we have a translator then" the blond commented dryly as he starred at the young man wiry, his blue eyes full of amusement.

"Huh? We do?" Shirou asked his teammate

"Yeah," Arata continued, a smirk appearing on his face "You're the craziest man in the whole village, if anyone can talk the mentally deranged sociopaths out of harming us, it's you."

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Shirou cried out looking petrified and angry at the same time, his face crimson as he glared at his two laughing teammates. "Daichi! Arata! Quite laughing!"

"All of you shut up!" snapped the woman as she glared furiously at the three men before she listened to her surroundings closely, "now be quite…" as the woman slowly made her way forward around several large trees, the woman singled her team to still. She could hear something a head of them, but she wasn't sure of what to make of the sound, it was low and deep, almost animalistic but it didn't sound like any animal she'd ever heard of.

"What is it Akane?" asked Daichi, his deep yellow hair falling to brush over his forehead lightly, his blue eyes were wide as he tried to listen to his surroundings, "I can't tell…"

"Slowly," the woman, Akane, whispered as she motioned for them to move forward. Creeping along the tree tops was Arata, his blue black eyes were watch full as he kept look out from above; he didn't want to admit the bad feeling settling in his stomach.

"I don't like this," Arata whispered softly, "We should leave…"

"We have a mission to complete," Akane hissed, "We're not leaving until it's completed."

"I don't know of any animal that makes that kind of sound," Daichi whispered softly, "Perhaps Arata is right, we should leave…"

"It's just an animal," Akane hissed, "We'll check it out and then return to the village for the night, okay?" the men seemed hesitant before they nodded their heads and continued forward slowly, it wasn't long before they came to a familiar clearing. What wasn't familiar were the two forms hunched over a dead dear and two more fighting what appeared to be a rather large cat. The one form fighting the giant cat was a bright yellow and its partner was a deep brown, the two over the dear were black and…

"Is that thing _pink?_" Arata asked hesitantly, not sure if he should believe his eyes. Suddenly a furious roar echoed in the air, the four people snapped their attention towards the giant cat; Akane watched as in a flash the pink figure disappeared from the dear and reappeared behind the cat. With a cry of something almost human, it plunged their claws through the cat's neck, removing his head in one fowl swoop. Akane and her team watched as the pink thing diapered to hunch over their dear once more, while the yellow and brown things jumped on the still warm carcass of the cat. That was when the team realized that the strange animals were eating; the yellow and brown ones were eating the cat while the black creature eating the dear, the pink one seemed to be watching over the three and stealing small snips here and there from the dear.

"What are they?" Shirou asked horrified at the sight, Akane tried to get a closer look but she couldn't see them, the grass was too tall.

"Arata," Akane called softly, "What do you see?"

"I'm not sure," Arata answered, "Hold on, give me a moment…" Akane waited as Arata tried to get closer to the strange creatures, he didn't get far before he gave a startled cry as he fell into the clearing with the strange creatures. Akane swiveled her eyes towards the brightest trio and realized that the pink one wasn't near the dear anymore and that the black and brown ones were hiding behind the corps as if ready to run; cursing Akane looked back at Arata. Surrounding him were two of the strange creatures, hearing Arata curse rather loudly, Akane swept forward with a shout, her other two teammates quickly fallowing after her. Before Akane, Daichi and Shirou could get to Arata, the two creatures raised their heads towards them then darted off in opposite directions, the yellow one dragged off the cat while the pink one snagged the dear and disappeared after the black and brown ones quickly.

"Arata!" Akane cried as she landed next to the blond, quickly kneeling next to him she started examine him for any damage, seeing none, Akane touched the young man's shoulder lightly, only to have him faint.

"Arata!" Akane cried out "Wake up you damned baboon!" Akane shouted as she pulled the man up by the shoulders of his coat and shook him mercilessly. Getting nothing from the young man, Akane growled lowly and let go of him, she stood up briskly walked over to where the cat once laid in the dirt. She noticed that the creatures left the head behind but still left behind a faint trail to fallow, clearly the cat was too heavy or awkward for the two.

"We're leaving!" Akane snapped as she picked up the cat head and placed it into a sack, "Daichi and Shirou, carry Arata." Akane ordered, once the two men held the blond up she nodded her head and jumped into the nearest tree, "We're going home!"

…

* * *

…

"Hello children," an old woman called smiling gently at the trees, she watched as four forms slowly emerged from the brush, "It's been a while darlings, how have you been?" the four creatures dropped a gutted dear and a decapitated cat before her, the old woman looked at them before she shook her head gently.

"Give me moment girls and I'll give you some new cloths," the old woman said with a soft smile, "You do so much for us so don't even think about diapering again, you hear?" the four creatures gave hesitant smiles and crouched on the ground just behind the cat. "Good girls," the old woman cooed softly, "Kenji! Michi! Their back! Get back here!"

"Coming!" the two called from inside the shop, it wasn't long before the old woman heard the two teens come rushing around the corner. The girl had long dark brown hair and wide gold-brown eyes that sparkled as she caught sight of the four creatures, her face split into a wide smile and she hefted the basket of cloths higher into her arms. The young man watched Michi walked quickly to the creatures before he approached the dead animals before the old woman.

"You four need to strip!" chimed Michi with a smile, Kenji sputtered and quickly turned around so that he wouldn't end up seeing anything he shouldn't.

"Good to see you still have manners Kenji!" The old woman laughed heart fully at the young man.

"Well…" Kenji started, a deep blush marring his cheeks, "I don't feel like waking up next week…" Michi and the old woman chuckled lightly as they watched the creatures change into new clothes. "They ate this time too," Kenji said softly to the old woman, "it's been a month since there was a difference in the food…"

"Ah," the old woman agreed "They don't eat much remember?" Kenji nodded his head softly, "it's safe now," Kenji sighed as he turned around to study the four creatures. The brown haired one and the blue haired one had disappeared out of his sight, but the blond and pink ones stayed behind. The pink one fiddled with a long lock of pink hair as Kenji examined Michi's handy work.

The tall blond had ankle long pale yellow hair, mischievous bright blue eyes and pale skin with snow white marks on her eyes that spread out towards her hair line and brushed light along the top of her pointed ears. She were a tight purple leather shirt with long sleeves ending in the middle of her palms and wrapped around her thumb with a deep cut down its front to nearly her navel, beneath which were the strings that held her under shirt closed, her pants were the same purple leather that held two slits to show off her hips and were knee length, she also where knee high black leather boots, Just under the blonde's neck sat an on Onex choker that held a dangling emerald with a ruby and diamond imbedded just above it. The blonde's partner was only a few inches shorter than her.

She had knee long bright pink hair, the palest skin that Kenji had ever seen besides her blond and blue haired friends. The pinket also had shy green eyes with crimson scars that looked like the talons of a three towed bird had stepped in paint and landed on her face. she were a black strapless leather suit that ended half way to her knees, she were a deep crimson skirt that was held in place by a black ring and a crimson hoody that had no sleeves, it's zipper was pulled only half way up revealing the woman's Onex choker that held a dangling sapphire with a ruby and diamond imbedded just above it. She also where black leather, open toed, sandals that wrapped themselves up her calf to end just inches of her knees, they were strappy in the sense that they only covered the tops of her feet and the bottoms.

"Why are they wearing rubber again?" Kenji asked, he had long gotten used to the strange women who didn't change in appearance. "And isn't there something missing?"

"Because it doesn't have any resistance against water," Michi stated with a raised eyebrow, "they do a lot of swimming, remember?"

"Ah," Kenji said softly, his eyes wide as the two women turned around to reveal their tails, the blond held one, perfectly groomed yellow tail that swished side to side with an excited air. Her partner had four deep yet bright pink tails, one of which she held in her hands as she twirled the tip in her fingers nervously, her green eyes glancing from Kinta to the old woman shyly.

"Your both beautiful," Kenji said with a soft smile, "I doubt there's anything in this world that could ever dampen either of you girl's beauty." Both women gave a shy, but pleased, blush that rivaled the pink hair of the one woman with its brightness.

…

* * *

…

"What's going on? Is everyone alright?" A man called as he entered the hospital room, his long black hair was pulled back into a low pony tail. He looked around the room patently, a blond man was in the bed and his three teammates surrounded him, the doctor and his nurse were nearby. "Well, is anyone going to answer me?"

"Hashirama-sama!" Akane called out, "we found the disturbances in the forest, but only Arata saw who they were but he fell into a coma!"

"We haven't been a village for two days and we already have problems," the Hashirama mumbled as he scratched irritated at his head, "alright where's Yamanaka-san? We'll need him to wake Arata-san."

"He's on his way," the doctor said, "Arata-san shouldn't even be in a coma, there's nothing wrong with him physically. It's his mentality that took a hit and I'm a little worried about that, if his mind was damaged then he may never return to active service."

"Then let's pray his Mentality didn't take too big of a hit then," Hashirama replied after a moment of silence, "We'll send another team out based on what Arata-san has to say…"

"Did you guys catch anything?" the Doctor asked "anything? Height? Weight? Shape? Color?"

"They were smallish… and fast," Shirou said thoughtfully before he shivered "Really fast…"

"They were strange looking…" Daichi commented "each one a different color…"

"One was Black" Shirou said thoughtfully "One was brown…"

"One was Yellow… and the last one was odd…" Daichi continued where Shirou left off

"Odd?"

"Yeah, it was a weird color…"

"I've never seen anything pink before…" silence fallowed Akane's statement,

"Pink?" the Hashirama asked, unsure if he heard right, the two men and one woman nodded their heads together.

"Yeah, that we can agree on," Akane commented dryly "and damn was she fast!"

"She?" The Hashirama questioned, "You saw who it was?"

"Well…no," Akane answered "the pink one moved from the dear to the cat faster than I could blink and when she removed the cat's head she gave out a loud cry… if I had to base the gender off the pink one's cry… I'd have to say that the pink one was female…"

"I see…" the Hashirama commented slowly "I don't know of any animals that are pink…" everyone fell into a silence as they thought about what kind of animal the pink one could be, after all if they figured out what she was then they could figure out what the other three were.

"You think she was an experiment gone wrong?" the doctor asked thoughtfully,

"What kind of experiment?" Shirou asked looking doubtful

"I've heard that people are going missing in that region," Akane said "Someone could be doing experiments with people…"

"And doing what to them?" Daichi asked "Crossing them with animals or something?" a grim silence answered him, "Whoa! Whoa! Hold on, you guys aren't seriously considering that right?"

"It's possible that the four creatures escaped… or…" the doctor hesitated, his face pinched in displeasure and distaste.

"Or our team tress passed onto someone's private property." The Hashirama said slowly as he considered the experiment possibility. "We'll have to look into who owns that land, and see how far back the missing's have gone…"

"If they are experiments…" Akane started "Then why didn't they attach Arata? They were less than ten feet from him."

"And with their speed and strength, it wouldn't have been anything for them to kill us…" Daichi said softly, "They killed a dear that was perfectly fine when we passed him and they carried off the cat easily without any trouble…"

"They were eating the dear when we came across them…" Shirou said with a shiver, "and it didn't take them long to take down that cat…"

"They were single minded…" Akane said softly, "Like they didn't notice us until Arata fell… and then they were focused on him. They fled when they realized that there were others with him…"

"Is it possible that they just didn't notice us because we weren't a threat to them?" Daichi asked "and then they only focused on Arata because he got too close?"

"Anything's possible…" the Hashirama said calmly, "but we still need Arata-san to wake up for the descriptions…"

"Lord Hashirama, Arata may have seen what they were up close," Shirou started, slightly hesitantly, "but we heard them, they didn't… they didn't sound… normal…" the Hashirama lifted one dark eyebrow, his lips tilted upwards slightly.

"Really?" he asked, "what did they sound like?" the team quieted immanently, their faces pinched as they thought of a too describe the sounds they heard.

"Almost human/Inhuman…" Akane and Shirou said at the same time

"Like big cats…" Daichi mumbled softly

"Big cats?" the Hashirama repeated doubtfully, Shirou and Akane paused and thought about before grudgingly agree.

"Human and animal…" a new voice sounded softly, the whole room stilled and turned towards the man who had spoken.

"Arata!" Akane and Shirou cried out together,

"You scared us man," Shirou laughed,

"Don't do that again!" Akane cried as she thumped him on the head lightly

"What did they look like Arata-san?" the Hashirama asked as he approached the young man, Arata looked at the ceiling almost as if he was afraid of his thoughts. "Take your time," the man whispered softly, "Don't rush the memories…"

"Foxes…" Arata whispered softly, "they were foxes…" his teammates frowned at the blond man,

"Those creatures were as tall as Akane," Shirou commented slowly, "there's no way they could be just normal foxes… Arata?" the blond man had only gotten paler and paler as the seconds ticked by, his breath becoming shallower and faster with each intake of breath, "Yo! What's wrong with him?"

"Those women…." Arata said his blue eyes wide, the doctor immanently flashed a small flash light in them, "They had tails… they looked like a cross breed between cats and humans…" cursing loudly the doctor ordered his nurse to get some medicines as he pushed his hands down on to the man's shoulders as he went into confusions.

"Hurry!" the doctor called out, "Hold him down!"

"The perfect… half breed…" Arata whispered, that was the last sound his teammates heard from the blond man as he was whisked away into the operation rooms.

…

* * *

…

"The team that I have to put together isn't going to be normal," Hashirama said the group before him, "I've chosen my brother Tobirama Senju," the tall white haired man with red eyes straightened in his seat as he gave a nod to his older brother, his wild hair bouncing into his crimson eyes as he blinks almost lazily.

"Kichiro Inuzuka," the tall, brown haired man smirked at Hashirama as he scratched the head of rather large black wolf "and Ikuza" the wolf barked in approval

"Madara Uchiha" the tall black haired man nodded his head approvingly, his wild black hair bouncing with the movement, only one black eye starred at Hashirama unflinchingly, his other covered by his wild hair.

"And my Self, Hashirama Senju,"

"What?" Kichiro called out standing up "Who's going to over look the village? We're still young we could be attached! What then?"

"Don't worry Kichiro-san," Hashirama smiled at the younger man, "Izuna-san, Mito-chan and Kai-kun will make sure nothing too damaging will happen to the village."

"Tell me he's joking," Ikuza whined softly, his ears flicking flat against his head, "Mito-chan is scary…"

"Excuse me?" asked the red head in question; the wolf ducked his head under the table while Kichiro stiffened in his seat. Hashirama gave out a heartfelt chuckle and patted his wife's hand reassuringly.

"Before I have any of you agree to do this mission I need you to understand what you'll be getting into." Hashirama called, "but first, Akane-san, Shirou-san and Daichi-san are going to explain what we'll be looking for." Three people stepped forward, the brown haired woman stood from her seat and took a deep breath.

"We were sent on a recon mission two weeks ago," Akane started, "to the nearby forest of Sorinmori, we were tasked to find the village and any abnormalities that may have caused it disappear five months ago."

"We found the village easily enough," Shirou said, "then we started our search for the abnormality…" Shirou shuddered, his face paling.

"And boy did we find an abnormality," Daichi mumbled, "Four abnormalities…"

"One black, one brown, one yellow and one pink," Shirou said softly, the other men in the room who weren't on his team or in the hospital room lifted an eyebrow

"We believe that someone in the region has been conducting genetic experiments between humans and animals." Hashirama said as he leaned back and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "Arata-san said that the four creatures his team came across were a perfect a half breed of cats and humans, he even mentioned foxes…" Hashirama took a deep breath "He also said the creatures were female, more specifically he called them 'women' and that they had tails."

"What else do we know about them?" Madara asked as frowned at the notes he was gathering before him. "How did they act?"

"We know their single minded," Akane spook up, "While they were feeding they were focused soully on feeding; they didn't notice us or pay us any mind."

"That is until Arata slipped and fell into the clearing were they were feeding." Shirou spook up "and then two of them just stood in front of him like they were studying him or something."

"They were amazingly fast," Daichi said, "I don't know about the others, but the pink one moved in twenty feet before we could even blink."

"And then she removed a cat's head with one swipe of her hand," Akane spook up "and disappeared back to the dear and the other two before the head even touched the ground."

"Now that you mention it…" Daichi said softly, "the pink one seemed almost protective of the black and brown ones…"

"Yeah," Akane agreed after a moment of thought "She let the yellow one take on the cat, and stayed close to the black and brown ones while they fed…"

"I wonder…" Mito whispered, she was a woman with red hair was pinned up into two buns on either side of her head, she wear a plain golden crown with three golden clips pinning her bangs back, she had a purple diamond on her forehead. "I wonder if it's possible if the other two were with child…" silence echoed in the office, Daichi, Shirou, and Kichiro looked disgustedly at the red head, their eyes wide as their faces turned green, Madara only closed his eyes. "What? It's either their pregnant or wounded, you pick." The woman practically snapped at them.

"If they were pregnant then it would explain why one hunted and one stayed close to the other two," Hashirama said as he considered the idea "if the other two were wounded I doubt all of them would have gone out for hunting…"

"If two of them were wounded then why didn't the faster two just bring the food to them?" Kichiro asked, "The same with being pregnant, if two of them were with child then why didn't they let one hunt and one protect them?"

"Perhaps they simply don't have a home…" Mito tried, wondering if that was a possible answer.

"More importantly," Madara piped up "Why are such powerful creatures standing together? Generaly the more power animals don't form pacts; they're solitary animals…"

"Perhaps they are vulnerable separated?" Hashirama asked, his brows forward, "Maybe it was a coincidence? Maybe they just happened upon each other like how our team happened on them…"

"There's more going on here then just what we know or can see, there was a reason behind them being there in the forest." Madara replied calmly

"You are right Madara-sama" Akane said, "but why didn't the faster two attach us? They could have easily killed us, yet they fled instead, my question is why?" Hashirama and Tobirama nodded their heads in agreement

"That's a good question," Hashirama agreed, "I'm curious to that answer as well."

"That's all we know?" Tobirama asked softly, "that was all you were able to gather on your mission?" the three stopped and thought about the question, trying to come up with anything else on the mission that might be important. "Try starting from the beginning of the mission, like after you left the village what did you encounter first?"

"After a day of traveling, we came across Onaka village that asked for our assistance," Akane answered "They told us that some people have been going missing in the region and that about five months ago a whole village disappeared. People who went on the road to find the village would either not return, return wounded and or insane or arrive at the next village over which is a five day walk from the village that disappeared and seven days walk from the village that hired us; but they would arrive at the village in record time." Tobirama pulled out a large map of their region and every village within their country, he searched for their village then ran his figure across the map to a small village that he was searching for; everyone at the table leaned forward to look at the map.

"Okay so Onaka village hired us," Tobirama said as he pointed at the map, "Sonka village disappeared five months ago… so your saying that people who are traveling to Sonka village don't get there but end up here in this village here, Mikasha village?"

"Only some end up in Mikasha village," Akane corrected pointed to the village in question before her figure glided over the paper back to Onaka village and tapped her figure twice, "Others return to Onaka village injured, insane or they just don't return at all."

"What about these other two villages?" Madara asked as pointed to the two in question, "have we received any ward from them?"

"None that I'm aware of," Akane answered, "but we didn't bother with checking them…"

"Well we will," Hashirama said as he looked at the map, "You guys will remain here and wait for Arata to get out of surgery with Yamanaka-san and Makane-san."

"Yes sir," the three man team answered, the two men stood before they paused and look over at Akane, who hadn't moved.

"Lord Hokage, maybe I should go as well…" Akane said as she straightened, her eyes trained on the village titled as 'Sonka'. "I'd be able to tell the difference between what was there and what wasn't…" Hashirama frowned at the young woman before he nodded his head slowly.

"I understand," he said at last, "I'd much rather you were here, but you do have a point."

"Thank you lord Hokage."

"Be careful Akane," Daichi said softly, Akane nodded her head softly as she turned to Hashirama and waited for demands.

"Everyone go home and get ready," Hashirama ordered as he starred at the map before him "We'll leave in the morning.

"Yes sir!" the only ones who didn't leave the office were Mito and Hashirama.

"This could be dangerous," Mito said softly as she starred up at her husband "what if they attach you? What if their stronger than expected?"

"Don't worry about it," Hashirama smiled down at his wife "We'll just check them out, if they're harming the villagers of Sonka village then we'll engage, but until then we'll just have to check on everyone and make sure their okay. It shouldn't be that hard, but I already know Madara and Tobirama are going to be armed up to their teeth, and I can't have them show me up now can I?" Mito huffed a sigh as she looked amusedly up at her husband.

"Then come back safely," Mito said nearly ordering her husband.

Hashirama just smiled at her in return…

…

* * *

…

Two large wooden columns stood at least two stories high with another wide piece of tree across its center were the words 'Sonka village'. Beyond the tall pillars was a bustling village, hundreds of people stood by on the main street, each one frozen in place and turned towards the great columns. Four people and a timber wolf were laying strewn out on the ground as if they had collapsed in their places a few feet from the great pillars. It wasn't long before a ferrous howl echoed in the air; the people stiffened and watched the four people wirily as something in the distance approached them quickly.

With a groan one of the men on the ground struggled into a sitting position, gripping his head the young man turned tired brown eyes on the village in front of him. He starred at the villagers for a moment before he gave a wave and half hearted 'hi', to which the people immanently scattered. The women immanently picked up their young and ran in the other direction, men went into their homes and armed themselves, it wasn't long before the young brown haired man found himself starring at a wall of men in brown and black and young women in red and brown. It wasn't long for the young man to realize that the very much armed people before him were as old as their mid forties and as young as sixteen.

Hearing a thump the young brunet turned to look over his shoulder at a disheveled Madara, a rather furious looking disheveled Madara. The clan head had several sections missing from his armor, numerous cuts and burns all over his body, a section of his bangs were still smoldering as the man walked forward and collapsed to his knees next to his team mates panting softly. He thumped another young man not far from him and hearing a hiss of pain Madara smirked at his downed rival, Madara and Kichiro watched as a young white haired man not far from the long black hair of his elder brother sat up with a grunt and sigh as he cradled his head in one hand. Kichiro and Madara looked over at their only female teammate, she must have felt their eyes on her because she lifted one tiny hand and flipped them all off.

"So how'd this happen?" Kichiro asked as he starred at the scene before him, he was sitting on the ground, one leg propped up with his right arm flung over it lazily while his other arm held him up; Ikuza was lying next to him lazily.

"I feel like I'm hung over," Hashirama commented softly as he held his head in his hands, Tobirama was half sitting up next to him, one leg held up his right arm which was holding up his head, hi eyes were closed and he looked a little green. Madara was a little ways from them panting softly; he was on all fours as he glared over at the three other men.

"Madara-sama, do you know what happened?" Akane asked from where she laid on the ground next to Kichiro, she was feeling too sick to move and was afraid that she'd loss her stomach if she so much as twitched in the wrong direction.

"You four morons got kidnapped!" Madara snapped out irratatedly at them as he stood to his full height, "While you four—" a low growl was heard "five were off in La-la land I had to deal with that damn yellow freak!"

"Please low your voice," Hashirama begged softly, "My head is going to split…"

"I'm nearly dead on my feet!" Madara snapped back "She nearly killed me!"

"Then perhaps you should leave," a new soft voice sounded, the five shinobi and dog all looked up sharply at the speaker. There a little more than twenty feet from them stood an old woman dressed in dark navy blue kimono rimmed in yellow with white lines and brown leafs and crimson flowers. Behind her stood a young woman with flowing brown hair and kind brown eyes, she where a purple dress rimmed in brown, next to the young woman was a young man with short brown hair and wiry black eyes; he where a brown pants with a red and white top with a dark blue sash.

"I'm sorry?" Madara asked as he eyed the three people before him.

"The rest of you are welcome here at Sonka village," the old woman said as she smiled at them, she turned back to a watching Madara "but you, sir, should leave."

"And why do I have to leave?" Madara asked as he eyed the older woman

"Because our guardians don't like you," the young woman stated bluntly, "you four may enter," Smiled at them as she waved her hand at the village just behind her, the people behind her split into a neat row to allow them passage.

"Who are you guardians?" Madara asked as he glared at the young woman, the mass of people seemingly straightened at the same time.

"None of your business," the old woman, young woman and young man said at the same time, Madara fisted his hands at his sides, his brow ticking under his mass of wild black hair.

"Now listen here—" Madara started, his glare increasing with each word until a hand flew out in front of his vision.

"Enough Madara," Hashirama said as he starred at the three people blocking their path into the village "Return to the village and send for Mito."

"What? Why—?"

"Because this is a female orientated village," Hashirama said as he pointed at the villagers in front of them, "Tell me Madara how many men do you see?" after starring at the wall of villagers for a moment, Madara straightened where he stood and turned around.

"I'll send Mito here as quickly as I can then," Madara said before he started walking in the opposite direction.

"Madara," said man froze at the sound of his rival's (best friend's) voice "Be careful." Madara snorted and jumped for the trees, he had no plans of dyeing today.

…

* * *

…

**So what do you think?**

**Thoughts? Suggestions?**

**This was just a doodle so I'm kind of surprised I've written so much…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurama's children  
**

Chapter 2: foxy women

* * *

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are sent to the past through the kiyobi's power, but there's a price! the four women will cease to be human and there's a fifty-fifty chance that their memories will be erased. Now let's see how many life's they influence, and could there be change in the wind?

…

* * *

….

Recap

…

* * *

…

"_I'll send Mito here as quickly as I can then," Madara said before he started walking in the opposite direction._

"_Madara," said man froze at the sound of his rival's (best friend's) voice "Be careful." Madara snorted and jumped for the trees, he had no plans of dyeing today_.

…

* * *

…

End Recap

…

* * *

…

Chapter 2: Foxy women

…

* * *

…

They were in a relatively large room; it was spacey and had four beds, a small kitchen and dining, a bathroom and a separated bed that was at least a queen size. Tobirama was settled on his respective bed with a book, Kichiro and Ikuza were eating at the dining table and Akane had just stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head and a fresh purple and brown kimono.

"So let's do a recap…" Hashirama spoke up at last; he was leaning against the wall with a perfect view of the market through the window nearby. "What was the first thing you notice upon our arrival Akane-chan?"

"That they asked if I was married or had children," Akane answered almost immanently, her tanned cheeks were slightly flushed and she looked moodily up at her superior.

"I noticed that the old woman treated Akane like royalty!" Kichiro spook up cheerfully, a smirk on his lips as he looked smugly at Akane, who gave him a glare in response.

"Her name is Grandmother!" Akane snapped, at the raised eyebrows Akane's shoulders slumped slightly, "that's what she's called and she expects us to call her that as well, I doubt anyone knows her name other than Michi-san and Kenji-san."

"Michi was that rude girl we met earlier right?" Kichiro asked, his head tilted to the side "the one who stood behind grandmother…"

"Yes," Akane answered with a soft nod of her head.

"Okay, so we know that they'll look to Akane for directions and decisions concerning us," Tobirama said as his book thumped into his lap. "Since this is a female oriented village, they must think that Akane-san is our leader." Akane's face pale drastically at the thought

"Please tell me you're joking," Akane said softly, her brown orbs widening considerably when Hashirama's lips drew into a flat line and Tobirama closed his eyes and leaned against the wall his bed was situated on. "B-but I-I'm just a chunin!" Akane called out horrified at the thought of telling her Hokage what to do, "Kichiro is a Jonin! And Tobirama-sama is you're right hand man! Why can't he be in charge?"

"Because this is a Female oriented village," Hashirama replied calmly, his eyes still locked outside the window, "It looks like there's a pattern here in the village, but I'm not sure…" Hashirama narrowed his eyes as he spotted a couple in the market, Tobirama tilted his head curiously at him before he stood and approached the window. "Look closely brother, what do you notice?"

"A lot of women," Kichiro replied dumbly when he looked out the window rather bluntly starring out over the village. "Most are pretty young…"

"Look at their clothes, what do you see?" Hashirama asked, her curiosity getting the better of her, Akane sighed and joined the rest of her teammates at the window.

"There's a type of cast system," Tobirama said softly, "the young women wear purple, brown or red, while the mother's where blue." Hashirama nodded his head approvingly

"Look closer," the dark haired man said softly, "what else do you notice? Each group has something else separating them." Tobirama's crimson eyes glanced at him before he went back to studying the strange little village.

"The mother's where blue," Hashirama said thoughtfully "but I just saw a girl in red tend to a child's scratched knee."

"So?" Kichiro spoke up with a raised eyebrow "what's so special about that?"

"She used chakura," Hashirama answered, his eyes narrowed at that particular girl who was currently talking to the child's, presumably, older brother. "I haven't taught anyone how to yet…"

"Maybe they have a healer here that has the same ability as you?" Akane asked, "I could ask, Michi-san almost seemed like she couldn't wait to talk to me again… I could ask some questions." Hashirama nodded his head, a small smile tilting his lips up.

"Thank you Akane-chan" Hashirama said softly "I doubt they'll tell us much." Akane smiled and nodded her head as she looked back out the window.

"I just noticed something" Tobirama said suddenly, everyone's attention turned towards him as he straightened leaned his back against the window, looking the opposite direction of his brother. "The women in brown all have weapons, the women in red all have packs on their hips or back… and there are fewer women in purple."

"I saw a woman in purple flirting with a young man," Akane piped up, the three men glanced or looked at her curiously. She smiled at before there was a loud cry and cheers echoed up to them, the five curious strangers looked down to see that a young man and young woman were embracing and kissing rather openly, "and then he got down on one knee." Akane mumbled as she smirked at the newly engaged couple, an older woman bounded out of the shop behind them and quickly placed a white veil in the girl's pulled back brown hair. The young man picked her up and twirled her around joyfully before he put her back down on the ground, the whole crowd seemed to simultaneously turn and head to the center of the village.

"Interesting…" Tobirama said softly as he watched the parade of people below him, "the men are dressed similarly to the women… except there are more blue and brown kimonos than anything else…"

…

* * *

…

"Hello?" Hashirama called out to the three people standing in the door way to their room, "Can we help you?"

"We are here for lady Akane," the young woman said softly, "She is requested to come to the wedding ceremony…"

"We men are not invited?" Tobirama asked with a soft frown at the three teens, the girl seemed to flinch.

"You four men…" the girl paused as she starred at the watchful wolf, "and wolf?" she turned slightly to Kichiro who nodded his head, she smiled at him in return. "You four men and the wolf may join us in the town square, if you so like."

"Thank you Ms," Akane said as she stood from the table "I'd like to see the wedding… and speak to Michi-san if that okay?" the young woman nodded her head with a soft smile.

"Yes Lady Akane," the girl said softly, "that can be arranged."

"Thank you," Akane bowed respectfully "oh! Uh…" the young woman straightened and eyed a suddenly nervous Akane, "I, uh, d-don't have any cloths… f-for the we-wedding…" Akane blushed as the girl before raised a hand to smiling lips and giggled softly.

"That's alright Lady Akane," the girl answered amusedly, "if you're willing to fallow me, there are some spare cloths for guests." She waved behind her and the two men instantly backed away from the door way to give passage to the two young women.

"uh… umm" Akane raised her hands up to the young woman in a fretting motion, her eyes wide as she glanced behind her at her amused teammates.

"Go on Akane" Hashirama chuckled at her, his dark eyes sparkling with amusement "We'll catch up to you later,"

"W—"

"Yeah Akane-chan!" Kichiro called out waving childishly at the blue eyed woman.

"R-right…" Akane answered as the girl giggled softly and clasped her hand, pulling Akane gently out the door. Kichiro laughing loudly in the room as she left it worriedly

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

**So I know this chapter is incomplete and everything, but what do you think?**

**help would be wonderful!**


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note

**I'm putting this as the latest update to my stories!**

**And yes I mean all of my stories!**

**So I finally figured out how to look at my reviews because they don't show up as E-mails...**

**Which was what I was waiting for since I first started...**

**Anyways thank you all for the reviews!**

**However I don't appreciate cursing! please refrain from cursing!**

**ummm what else?... ...**

**OH!**

_**Return Twist**_** is my first story that I had published and anything that is confusing or not explained clear enough PLEASE TELL ME!**

**If you don't I'll cry!**

**Anyways when I said that I was on my 11'th volume I meant that I was on the DVD's :)**

**The reason how I know about Kushina and her abilities is because I went to google and did a little research so I'm not entirely bringing stuff out of my rear!**

**Besides, now I'm on Shippuden, so you can't insult my intelligence on the matter anymore... (I hope not at least...)**

**Okay anything else?**

**Let's see… OH! OH! I KNOW!**

**I'm in a bit of a slump, because I can't use my normal Laptop so I'm using my dad's so I can't update some of my stories like **_**Tsunade's secret**_** and some others because I've updated and somehow it didn't quite get translated into the stories… so forgive me please!**

**I'll do my best to fix all the miss spellings like Kurenai's name and chakra! **

**I honestly thought that because of the spelling system in Japan that it was chaKUra and not the American half- $$ stuff of miss pronouncing stuff from another language…**

**I'll fix that soon…**


End file.
